El diario de Kagome
by ValeVari
Summary: Este martes fue de lo mas extraño y que ha vuelto a cambiar la vida de Kagome, o la mia?... aqui nuestro diario
1. 10 de Marzo

_Hola a todos! esta historia es especial, ya que me esta ocurriendo a mi, y como forma de desahogarme la escribi ambientada en los personajes de Rumiko, espero que les guste, ya que llore bastante al escribirla_

**

* * *

**

"10 de Marzo"

"5 años han pasado Inuyasha, cinco años, desde que un dia como cualquiera me pediste la perla, me dijiste dejala aqui, cuanto te dije que tenia que ir a mi casa a buscar cosas, tu me acompañaste eras el mismo de siempre, aunque tu ya estabas siendo distinto, no quize abrir mis ojos en ese momento, que tonta fui.

Te despediste como siempre, mañana vendrias a buscarme, yo me alegre, ya que el simple hecho de estar contigo era justificacion para que yo estuviera alegre, sin embargo al dia siguiente no viniste, yo estuve esperandote sentada en las escaleras de la habitacion del pozo, estaba muy preocupada, incluso me comi las uñas, no podia hacer nada tu tenias la perla en tus manos, yo sin nada, te espere Inuyasha dia tras dia, cada noche lloraba, imagine miles de cosas que te hubieran ocurrido, miles, el alma me dolia tanto, tanto, ver que pasaban los dias y simplemente te habias olvidado de mi, por Dios por que lo hiciste, no me acuerdo haberte dado motivos, siempre trate de ser gentil, de hacerte sentir bien, me habias dicho que yo era lo mas importante en tu vida, que te daba valor, esas ganas de vivir que nunca las habias tenido, te crei, Inuyasha, te crei ciegamente, hubiera pasado por el fuego si tu me lo hubieras pedido, por que me has olvidado, mi amado perrito.

"Estoy sin animos, sin mayores alegrias, cada año fue peor, todo, todo me recordaba a ti, mis lagrimas caian a todo momento, sentia que nada tenia sentido sin ti, incluso me fue tan mal en el colegio, que me cambie de el, pero la tristeza en el alma siempre estaba alli, incluso cuando Houjo estaba a mi lado, cuando acepte ser su novia, aun estabas alli, nadie se compara contigo, nadie me hace sentir esa dicha que tu me hacias sentir, aveces me sentia tan poca cosa a tu lado, que me entristecia, tu te acercabas, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta me abrazabas y me dejabas llorar en tus brazos, nunca preguntaste el porque, y yo tenia miedo de decirtelo, tenia miedo de que me dijeras que yo habia decidido quedarme a tu lado, y que si queria me podia ir, Inuyasha tu jamas entenderas lo que significa las palabras vete, o no me importas, pero en el alma de una mujer esas palabras son como muerte, es una muerte lenta, dolorosa, y muy triste.

Pasaron 5 años, donde no pude tener novio, quizas mi caracter los apartaba, quizas mi forma de ser, quizas mi fisico, no se, pero nunca tuve a nadie, veia a las chicas de mi edad crecer, ser felices, tener amigos, tener un ser que las amaba, sin embargo yo quede estacionada en el momento que te olvidaste de mi, a mi alrededor nada cambiaba, todo era igual, mi vida no era mas que un dia de semana, mis amigas hicieron su vida, incluso una ya tuvo un bebe, me da envidia lo reconosco.

Cuando me cambie de escuela, conoci a un chico distinto al resto, que me llamo la atencion, lo quize conocer, segui todas las intrucciones que dicen las revistas, todas, cuando pense que 3 años despues de haberlo conocido quizas le gustaba, esto mitigo mucho la pena que tenia por ti, la confianza entre este chico y yo era muy grande, eramos amigos, yo me reia de sus chistes, lo consolaba cuando tenia un problema, durante un tiempo estuvo muy preocupado por mi me regalaba cosas, me llamaba todos los dias por telefono, pense que sentia algo por mi, y cometi un error, el dia de mi cumpleaños me regalo un peluche de una conejita, no imaginas la felicidad que me dio lo abrazaba con tanta felicidad, por fin ya no lloraba por ti, esa noche cuando me llamo por telefono para saber si me habia gustado la coneja, claro que si, durante una semana habia planeado junto con una amiga que era hora de declararme a ese chico, sentia que lo queria cada vez mas, y sentia que el tambien, mis nervios eran terribles, cuando le dije lo que sentia, me rechazo argumentando que solo me queria como una amiga y nada mas, me acorde de ti y las veces que me ilusionaba al ver tus atenciones hacia a mi, pero cuando aparecia Kikyo todo se olvidaba corrias hacia ella, olvidando que detras de ti, existia esta chica que te amaba y que sufria cada vez que lo hacias, y para peor cuando volvias estabas huraño y te desquitabas con Shippo golpeandolo y si te decia algo me mirabas con odio, como si hubiera sido mi culpa no ser Kikyo, yo solo hacia que me enfurecia y te decia "abajo", sin embargo cuando no estabas me refugiaba en los brazos de Sango y me desahogaba con ella, extraño mucho a mi amiga, nunca te diste cuenta, o simplemente ignorabas mis sentimientos, quizas nunca me quisiste, y simplemente era la persona que veia los fragmento solo para eso te servia.

Inuyasha, despues de cinco años que por fin habia logrado sepultar esta pena, que por fin estaba bien, volviste a aparecer, esa noche estaba limpiando la habitacion del pozo, entrar alli durante 2 años fue vetado para mi, pero con el correr de los años, ya no me dolia, habia curado la herida, esa noche saliste del pozo, me puse helada, de pies a cabeza, verte despues de 5 años, quize llorar, cuantas veces imagine ese momento, cuantas veces rogue a Dios estar unos minutos junto a ti, ahora que lo estabas solo sonrei, te sonrei, tu ni me querias hablar, solo miraste al suelo, y de tus ojos brotaron lagrimas "perdoname Kagome" dijiste, yo tan solo queria ir a tus brazos, pero no me atrevi, me dio mucho miedo, y aun lo tengo, me pediste perdon una y otra vez, pero jamas me miraste a los ojos, solo lo hiciste cuando me preguntaste si te perdonaba por todo el daño que me habias hecho durante esos años de ausencia... yo tan imbecil como lo he sido siempre, sentia tanta dicha en el alma que te dije que todo esta olvidado, que no te preocuparas que no estaba enojada contigo, y es cierto busque en mi interior algo que dijera lo contrario pero todas mis celulas estan dichosas, sin embargo...

Cuando te pregunte que habia ocurrido en tu vida, me dijiste que habias aprendidos nuevos movimientos de tu espada, que ahora eras mas fuerte, y que estuviste 2 años junto con Kikyo, se me helo la sangre, no dije nada pero senti que algo en mi interior se rompia, pero no dije nada, estabas cambiado, tus rasgos estan mas varoniles, habias crecido, tu cabello crecio, y tus ojos ya no tenian ese brillo que tanto me gustaba, y en ese momento hize una restropectiva de mi vida, en mi vida nada habia cambiado, ni siquiera mi cabello, solo que mi abuelo y mi gato ya no estaban en esta tierra, ni siquiera me lo preguntaste, yo te lo conte, pero parece que no te importo.

Me dijiste que fueramos al mundo antiguo, que Sango queria verme, eso me animo, pero dentro de mi, solo queria estar contigo, sentarnos a ver las estrellas como antes, eso queria, pero ya pasaria seguramente, cuando llegamos Sango estaba feliz, me abrazaba y me decia que habia convencido a Inuyasha para que me fuera a buscar, eso me dolio la simple palabra "lo convenci" supe que no habia nacido de el buscarme, sino que lo obligaron, senti que habia sido un error volver a estar alli...

A los minutos que estaba alli, Inuyasha se despidio de Sango, Sango me conto que estaba casada pero no con Miroku sino con un chico que la respetaba y la queria de verdad y que estaba sumamente feliz, la envidie no lo niego, vi como Inuyasha se iba sin ni siquiera un beso, nada, nada, la herida que pense que habia cerrado se abrio en segundos, no quise decirle nada a Sango, pero tenia tantas ganas de llorar, sentia que toda la pena volvia, me dolia mucho el pecho, le escuche todo lo que tenia que decir, incluso me conto que Inuyasha le habia confesado que tebia miedo de mi rechazo que aun me amaba, que no habia pasado un dia sin pensar en mi, pero al ver su comportamiento lo dude.

Al dia siguiente lo vi solo unos minutos, me saludo despues de varios minutos hablando con Sango, el me saludo, no me hablo nada, ni me pregunto como estaba, nada, me pregunto en un momento que si estaba enojada, le dije que no, sin emabrgo estaba tan dolida como nunca lo habia estado antes.

A Sango le dije que me iria a mi casa, luego regresaria, ella sintio mi pena, solo me pidio disculpas "Amiga no pense que inuyasha se comportaria asi, si lo hubiera sabido jamas le hubiera pedido que te fuera a buscar, perdoname", "Sango te agradesco que lo hayas hecho, yo deseaba tanto verlo, en fin" se abrazaron y caminaron al pozo, cuando se estaba por entrar, Inuyasha aparecio, Sango se fue, "Kagome perdoname no tener tiempo para ti, pero mañana te juro que hablaremos" y me dejo ir

Esta noche te escrito esto, querido Diario, esperando que estas lagrimas que han manchado el papel hayan valido de algo, mis esperanzas se estan muriendo, me duele el alma, aun lo quiero, maldita sea si tan solo pusiera olvidarlo, pero la herida ha sido abierta una vez mas...

* * *

_Dedicado a Alexx quien me esta abriendo la herida , despues de 5 años._


	2. 11 de Marzo

**Capitulo 2**

Amigas que puedo decir sino muchas gracias por su apoyo, aunque paresca unasimple historia esto es lo que me esta pasando cada dia con el chico que aqui es Inu, esta es la primera parte del dia 11, mañana escribo lo que Sango le cuenta en secreto a Kagome, una vez muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras y el animo de sus palabras, cada una ha significado mucho.

* * *

**"11 de Marzo"**

Anoche llore mucho, mucho, ya viste las paginas han quedado manchadas por las lagrimas.

Sin embargo a la hora de cerrar este dia, Inuyasha aparecio en mi ventana, me miro, aunque mis ojos estan hinchados de llorar, el no dijo nada, solo se limito a decirme que estaba preocupado por mi, que vino a ver si estaba bien, que mis ojos en ese dia estaban extraños, me pregunto si habia dormido bien, cuando le dije que si, me miro y sonrio,

"Kagome siempre has sido mi prioridad ante todo y nunca te deje de amar y que lo que siento aun esta dentro de mis", con eso me dejo tan feliz como no imaginas, me dijo que mañana (hoy)tenia muchas cosas que hacer, que no tendria tiempo de hablar conmigo, eso me puso triste, estaba evitando hablar lo que a mi me interezaba, lo mire, se veia tan bonito, "podras este domingo?" no me dijo si o no, simplemente "Kagome nos podemos encontrar a todas horas, siempre estoy para ti" esto no se lo crei, pero trate de decir si, luego me dijo "es tarde estoy cansado, y veo que tu tambien", "si" le dije yo, el salio por la ventana y solo le escuche "adios Kagome", quize pensar que todo saldria bien.

Dicen que despues de llorar viene la calma, y asi me paso hoy, amaneci menos triste que ayer, ya que soñe con Inuyasha, que me llamaba a mi lado "Kagome despierta tenemos que irnos" con un tono muy cariñoso, hasta pense que era de verdad, pero al despertar el no estaba, me levante, mi madre me miro y me pregunte "Kagome te pasa algo?", "no nada" preferi no decir nada, mi madre tampoco pregunto nada, en fin ese dia tenia ganas de verlo, de hablar con el, como dijo el siempre estaba en las tardes, me arregle lo mejor posible y me pase al mundo antiguo.

Lo que vi al salir del pozo fue a Inuyasha, subido en un arbol como de costumbre estaba parado, al verlo mi corazon comenzo a latir mas deprisa, cuando articule un ¡hola Inuyasha, este giro y se fue, solo vi su platino cabello, me senti fatal, como me arrepenti haberlo saludado, me senti una idiota.

Cuando caminaba por el bosque me encontre con el monje Miroku, me saludo animadamente, me conto que durante estos años el se perfecciono en su arte, no quize preguntar si se referia a perseguir mujeres o a su sacerdozio, cuando me pregunto sobre mi relacion con Inuyasha el me pidio que nos sentaramos en el pasto, yo le conte lo que pasaba, no pude evitarlo me sentia muy mal por lo ocurrido hacia un rato, el me miro y me dijo

"Querida Kagome, tu eres una buena mujer, yo te conosco hace mucho tiempo, aunque perdimos el contacto siempre te respete por esa cualidad, pero te quiero ser sincero, escuchame, soy un hombre y tengo que decirte que nosotros podemos decir muchas cosas bonitas a ustedes las mujeres pero hay algo cierto, nosotras detectamos sus estados de animo, para consolarlas si estan tristes les decimos cosas que ustedes quisieran oir, como que tu eras prioridad para Inuyasha, pero la realidad es otra, y tu lo sabes Kagome.

Yo respire hondamente, el miro y me dijo "se que mis palabras no son consuelo para ti, es mas preciento que te hirieron", aveces saber la realidad duele pero hay que aceptarlas.

"Kagome dime algo y a que te aferras, tu querias que"

"Queria que Inuyasha me dijera cual era el motivo de no quererme ver mas, creo que meresco esa respuesta" le dije seria

"Pues si, pero tu , quieres mas que hablar, tu quieres un pasado" lo pense, si es verdad al ver a Inuyasha queria ver a ese chico de hace 5 años atras,

"Puede que si" le respondi, "eso es lo que necesito, hablar de lo que ocurrio y zanjar una vez por todas ese pasado"

Lo que me dijo a contunuacion me dejo helada "quizas el ya cerro esa etapa"

"Dime como hombre, si ya cerraste esa etapa, para que demonios dices que aun amas a la otra persona eso daña mucho, al saber que quizas solo sean palabras y no sentimientos"

"El dice sentir amor por ti, pues eso, y perdona si te hiero, solo tu lo crees, pues creo que solo sigue el curso que tu impones (esto me apreto el pecho, lo que venia me dolio)se adapta a tus estados de animos si estas triste el solo te consuela pero no con sentimientos sino calculando"

Con esto nos despedimos, le agradeci sus palabras, no siempre se consigue que un hombre hable de cosas de hombres, de verdad que senti que se me abrieron los ojos.

"Inuyasha me dije a mi misma, cuanto te quiero aun, pero tu simplemente me ignoras"

Querido Diario, por hoy te dejo, pero mañana te continuo ya que supe algo de Inuyasha, ya es tarde tengo mucho sueño, ademas el sonido de la lluvia me esta relajando, un beso.  
Kagome.

* * *

Un agradecimiento a un querido amigo **Andres **quien es Miroku en esta pagina, que me dijo cada una de las palabras escritas aqui, cosa que me abrio los ojos. 

Y gracias a las personas que estan en mi msn que me consolaron, y a mi nueva amiga **Areli** que estuvo conmigo cuando Inu me hablo hace unas horas... pero eso lo escribo mañana...

* * *

Agradecimientos 

**inüyÔ : **amiguita mia, yo soy mucho mayor que tu pero comprendo lo que estas viviendo, mucho animo, hay un dicho para mi es como una ley "todo pasa y esto tambien pasara", si necesitas una amiga aqui me tienes, como paño de lagrimas y apoyo, de verdad que te ofresco mi amistad te dejo mi email mucha suerte y gracias por compartir tus penitas conmigo.

**natsuki : **que halago me has dado, no pense que a alguien le gustara, gracias, bueno, la historia la ambiente a los personajes, tienes que recordar que hay un bichito llamado Kikyo que siempre se mete entre Inu y Kagome, pero como dije antes estoy escribiendo una especie de diario intimo de lo que me esta ocurriendo dia a diacon Alexx aqui Inuyasha, y ya vez sin querer esto sera un fic con capitulos,espero que te guste, ya que es la primera parte, mañana el secreto de Inu.

**miko dani** : gracias por casi llorar eso es un halago, aqui esta la continuacion de mi historia, perdon de Kagome...je je je je je espero que te guste.

**minikirara :**sipis, es verdad es lo que me esta pasando a mi, hasta va con fecha solo falta ponerle este año...je je je je, y como Kagome perdono a Inu (como lo perdone) es sencillo, el amor que siente Kagome por Inu es tan grande que el simple hecho de verlo la hace olvidar todo, eso es amor amiguita, lo que nos hace tan vulnerables a las mujeres, espero que te gusten los consejos de Miroku aqui se entiende la mentalidad de los hombres.

**hitoki-chan**: querida amiga, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, y no me he desanimado, y como dices tu y me llo dijo Miroku puede que sea un sentimiento vacio que me aferro a creer que aun existe, y si tienes mucha razon no le dare el gusto de volver a llorar y sufrir por alguien que no vale tanto como pienso, y tienes 100 razon en lo que dices, aveces tratamos bien a los hombres pensando que hacemos bien, pero es la contrario, son tan extraños estos seres, hacen todo al revez, por eso se equivocan tanto, y veras que Kagome (yo) comienza a cambiar con Inuyasha dentro de estos dias, ya lo contare, en este diario abierto, muchas gracias por tus consejos los he tomado en cuenta, espero que me sigas escribiendo, suerte en todo y arriba las mujeres! siiiii!

* * *

_Me despido y mañana hare que Kagome les cuente el secreto de Inu, que secretamente le conto Sango...y como Kagome hablo con Inu..._

* * *


	3. Dias 11,12, 13 de mi diario

**Capitulo 3**

Amigas que honor me han hecho de leer este diario, y que me dieran su apoyo en este problema, no saben lo lindo que era leer sus mensajes cuando me sentia mas triste, este capitulo me costo varios dias escribirlo, ya que cada vez que lo escribia ocurria algo nuevo, espero no aburrirlas.

Una cosa mas, junto a mis amigas Areli y Rin, hemos fundado el club de lulu, para apoyarnos en las penitas que nos surgen cada dia, si quieren estar en el agregenme a su msn y listo, besitossssss!

* * *

Querido diario, estoy con una confusion de sentimientos en mi interior, cada dia Inuyasha esta mas raro conmigo, incluso he pensado que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es olvidarlo para siempre. 

Si algun dia lees esto mi querido Inuyasha quiero que sepas que cada palabra es verdadera, y que si el dolor que expreso en ellas, te incomoda, no es culpa mia, este dolor lo causaste tu, lo siento pero es verdad, quiero empezar con la letra de una cancion que escuche muchas veces durante estos 5 años que no estuviste a mi lado, es de una cantante llamada Thalia.

**Entre el mar y una estrella.**

_Aunque te hayas ido sigues conmigo Siento el respiro de tu amor Con un triste suspiro Llega la noche Y me platica de los dos_

(Podia sentirte a mi lado, cada despertar te buscaba, sentia que habias protegido mi sueño, que cada dia caminabas a mi lado, que nada me podia ocurrir porque imaginaba que te ocultabas para que no te viera, pero siempre me cuidabas, cada noche recordaba como me buscabas para sentarte a mi lado y ver las estrellas, y que te contara todo lo yo sabia de ese infinito mar de luces, los suspiros vienen cada dia al saber que solo son recuerdos de un lindo pasado )

_Eterno fué lo que hubo entre tu y yo Que nunca un adiós se contempló Entre el mar y una estrella Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas Te pondré algunas velas Para preguntarle a Dios cuando regresas_

(Como puedo olvidarte si conservo cada detalle de tu ser, cada detalle, todo me recuerda a ti, nunca pense que podriamos separarnos, ya que siempre me decias que me necesitabas que yo te hacia sentir fuerte, cada noche le pedia a Dios que te protegiera, y mas de alguna vez le prendi velas en el santuario de la familia para que tu regresaras,lo pedia con tanta fe que quizas Dios por fin me oyo)

_Ya no me sabe el día Menos la dicha Se me entristece el corazón Lo que te extraño vida Y lo que sufro Es tan inmenso como el sol Te sigo amando en contra del rencor Aunque se muera mi alma de dolor_

(Sufrir tu ausencia, tu silencio por cinco años, aunque he logrado mitigar esta pena, no retirarla pòr completo, siempre senti que tu y yo habiamos sido creados para estar juntos, que nuestros caminos estarian unidos y que siempre estaria junto a ti, pero ahora sufro al recordar las viejas promesas que tenian sentido para mi, pero para ti, solo eran frases para que yo sonriera, sin ni siquiera tomarle el peso a esas simples palabras, aunque deberia odiarte no puedo, no puedo te sigo queriendo como aquellos dias, te extraño querido perrito mio, porque me rechazas si te amo tanto)

Querido Inuyasha, no se porque me abandonaste cuando mas te queria, no se que hize, que error cometi, no se, pero tan solo quisiera estar a tu lado y mirar las estrellas una vez mas, y decirte que a tu lado me siento la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, donde estas perrito?

**11 de Marzo (continuacion)**

Sango me miro, antes de hablar, sabia que las palabras que vendrian a continuacion me dolerian pero era preciso saberlas para poder perdonar o simplemente dejar todo y olvidar.

"Kagome, se que esto sera duro, pero es mejor que te lo adelante yo, que soy tu amiga, que Inuyasha que no tendra tacto para decirtelo"

Sango me tomo la mano y me la acaricio, esto me inqueto pero me mantuve en silencio.

"Hace ya casi un mes que Inuyasha esta solo, hace un mes que se separo de una chica que estuvo 3 años junto a el, era practicamente su mujer, ella estuvo esperando un bebe de el, pero lo perdio por causas naturales, Inuyasha queria mucho tener a ese hijo, esa pena es tan intensa que prefirio alejarse de la chica, ambos se culparon, pero prefirieron partir por caminos separados, aunque ella aun lo busca"

Senti que mi interior se paralizaba estaba congelada, todo en mi estaba helado, senti tanta tristeza, por la pena de Inuyasha, ya que debio haber sufrido al saber que ya no naceria ese niño, sin embargo hubo un dolor mas intenso, yo soñaba ser esa chica la que le daria aquel retoño, y deseaba otra cosa... ser su mujer, no pude evitar sentir celos, por aquella desconocida.

"Kagome, su actitud es de confusion, Inuyasha jamas penso en volverte a ver, el temia que tu lo odiarias, que tu no desearias verlo, al verte tan feliz con su presencia lo confundiste, tiene miedo de hablar contigo por eso te evita, teme mucho a tu reaccion, ademas esta los sentimientos de la chica que tanto amo, y que aun ama"

Aun ama, eso si me dolio, entonces que demonios hago yo aqui, que?

"Amiga, tienes que tener paciencia, el buscara el momento adecuado para contarte todo, Inuyasha puede ser muchas cosas, pero se que el no te defraudara"

Sin embargo el daño estaba hecho, cinco años de absoluto silencio, yo temia lo peor, pero ahora me entero que continuo con su vida, conocio a una mujer que fue su esposa (ya que en este tiempo se le decia mujer solamente), que estuvieron a punto de tener un hijo, quize llorar, pero me mordi los labios.

"Sango para que estoy aqui, si veo que Inuyasha tiene sus problemas, yo no tengo lugar aqui"

"Kagome, mira yo pense que como ustedes se amaron mucho, ese amor no puede morir asi, de un dia a otro, pense que se deberian dar una nueva oportunidad, ademas Inuyasha te necesita, tu eres la unica que le puede dar la paz que el tanto necesita"

Tuve tantos deseos de correr de ese lugar y no volver nunca mas, nunca.

Cuando estaba camino al pozo, la anciana Kaede vino a saludarme

"Kagome, hija, que linda estas, cada dia te pareces..."

"A kikyo? pues lo se, no puedo evitar tal cosa"

"Perdona, yo no quize, perdona"

"No, no se preocupe, no me molesta"

"Kagome, tus ojos reflejan mucha tristeza, es Inuyasha, cierto?"

No pude evitar las lagrimas al escuchar su nombre, me refugie en los brazos de la anciana

"Kagome, linda, te comprendo, llora, asi la tristeza pasara"

"Ya no quiero seguir aqui, una vez que vuelva a mi mundo ya no volvere mas, nunca mas, para Inuyasha solo soy una intrusa"

"No digas eso, tu no puedes irte para siempre, aqui hay gente que te quiere mucho, y no debes esconderte de Inuyasha, el no puede ver que tu te venciste con facilidad, nunca bajes tu cabeza, Kagome, eres una mujer muy fuerte, no debes dejar que este dolor te venza"

"Anciana, me duele tanto todo esto, hace unos dias yo estaba tan tranquila, por fin habia cerrado la herida que habia sido abierta, yo solo quiero estar tranquila y no sufrir por Inuyasha que ahora pertenece a otra chica"

"Te entiendo Kagome, tu sufrimiento es muy grande, pero no estas sola, tienes a tus amigos y a mi"

"Si, no me escondere, al final no tengo culpa de lo que esta viviendo el"

sin embargo, me dolia, y mucho, parti hacia mi mundo, ya en este no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Esa noche el cielo lloro conmigo, no entiendo para que demonios me busco si ya no significaba nada mas para el, nada.

Cuando estaba por quedarme dormida del cansancio, me recorde la perla de shikon no estaba en mi poder, como volveria a ese mundo...

**12 de Marzo**

Para olvidar las penas de ese dia, ayude a mi madre a limpiar la bodega, eso nos ocupo largo tiempo, pero no podia quitarme de mi cabeza que Inuyasha tenia otra mujer, que ya no era Kikyo sino alguna humana, con recordalo se me erizaba la piel, esa chica habia sido besada por aquellos labios que para mi eran prohibidos, ella habia eschuchado aquellas frases de amor que tanto anhele yo, por Dios porque no podia descansar de todo eso.

Sota me presto su consola de juego, estuve horas alli jugando tratando de evitar cualquier recuerdo, pero , siempre hay un pero en cada historia, sono el telefono, era el chico que hacia un año me habia rechazado, nos pusimos a conversar de todo un poquito, hasta que me revelo que estaba feliz que tenia una novia y que la queria un monton, eso nublo mi felicidad que habia tenido matando mostruos en la pantalla, a mi alrededor todos estaban conociendo a personas, sin embargo yo... mejor no decir nada...ya bastante triste esta mi alma.

**13 de Marzo**

Este dia no estuve sola vino Ayumi, aunque hubiera deseado solo estar tendida en mi cama viendo tv, ya que me pregunto por aquel chico rebelde de hace 5 asño atras... despues de contarle un poco de su regreso, me dijo que tuviera fe, que todo saldria bien, que si hay amor verdadero nosotros estariamos juntos.

Esta noche me entro la aniedad deseaba tanto verlo, hablar con el, me movi nerviosa de un lugar a otro por mi habitacion, pero si el no venia no podria ir a su tiempo, hasta que me recoste y me dormi, por fin tuve paz.

Bueno querido amigo, el sueño me vence, pero me quedan aun 2 dias mas para contarte, aunque no te hagas ilusiones no son como quisiera que fueran...

_**Kagome**._

* * *

Chicas se pasaron tantos mensajes de apoyo, gracias, gracias, de verdad

**Miko dani: **muchas gracias, tu apoyo vale mucho, si quieres tenemos un club de lulu con Ayame para contar las penitas de cada una, me encantaria que estuvieras alli, espero que te guste este diario, con sus nuevas paginas.

**hitoki-chan**: amiga, lo que dijiste es totalmente la verdad, lo comenze a tratar como un amigo, y eso me lleno de felicidad ya que volvia a sentir a mi amigo que no habia perdido (eso es el dia 14), y asi evitaba mentiras que pudo haber dicho para evitar mi dolor, gracias amiga por tus consejos, espero mas mensajes tuyos, y viva nosotras las chicas solteras!

**Natsuki**:amiga, gracias por tu consejo, no me quiero adelantar a los dias que vienen en el diario pero lo que dijiste lo he puesto en practica, porque sufrir por un chico que no ya no significas mucho o nada para el, es demasiado triste, espero que tu estes bien,

**Fabiola Inuyasha**: si, amiga, esta semana que relata el diario ha sido bien triste, para mi, pero ya veras que solo quedan 2 dias mas para el desenlace, amiga muchas grcias por tu apoyo, como le decia a Miko dani, apuntame en tu msn y alli estoy todas las noches en nuestro club de lulu, espero que quieras ser una integrante, un besito.

**Minikirara: **amiga, cuando relei la primera parte me puse bien triste, ya que si no hubiera sido verdad jamas hubiera logrado ver tan dentro de los sentimientos que Kagome debe sentir cada vez que Inu se va con Kikyo, esta vez me toco a mi, y duele bastante, y se que muchas chicas les esta pasando tambien, te agradezco que te haya gustado, y gracias de verdad tus palabras y tienes razon nosotras somos las mas afectadas en este campo del amor, y ya vez las palabras de Sango fueron peores a las que me temia cuando, Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome como resumen y mi animo esta muy bueno, ya sabran el porque, besitos!

**InüyÔ :** mi querida niña aqui nos tienes para cualquier cosa que necesites, solo que no te puedo decir que la historia termine feliz, ya que las cosas comenzaron mal, cualquier cosa me pones como contacto en tu msn y entras al club de lulu, un besito!

**Lara-chan**: sin lugar a dudas que Kagome tuvo un poco de culpa al fijarse en un chico tan especial como Inuyasha., a la Kagome de carne y huesos tambien sufre por boba, y confiar en alguien como Inu malo... pero te prometo que te dare una sorpresa en el capitulo 4 y creo que final.

**Ayame Fire:** amiguita mia, tu has estado en todas estos dias, incluso ingeniandolas como mandarle la serenata de despedida a ese inuyasha, muchas gracias amiga mia, tu apoyo cada vez que Inu esta en linea es muy significativo para mi, me has consolado, me has dado animos y has sido tan paciente conmigo, de verdad eres un sol en las noches negras que me he pasado con este chico, te quiero mucho, querida Areli, y viva nuestro club de Lulu y cuida a la pequeña rin, cuando no estoy en linea... ja ja jaja

* * *


	4. Despues de un mes

Mil disculpas, que mas puedo decir, ya que deje pasar mas de un mes, antes de volver a escribir, pero despues de volver a clases, y el trabajo, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo deseo que llegue la noche e ir a dormir

Muchas gracias a cada persona que me dio su apoyo en esta historia, fueron palabras que me sirvieron de apoyo y para entender que al final la vida continua.

* * *

Capitulo 4

**Despues de un mes**

Querido Diario!

Se que debi escribir mucho antes, mejor dicho hace un mes antes, pero las ocupaciones del ultimo año de la universidad me han tenido muy copada del tiempo, ademas de que cada tarde tengo que ir a trabajar, lo olvidaba, ahora trabajo en un local donde se venden articulos de colegio, al llegar la noche solo quiero ver mi camita y dormir.

Que ha pasado respecto a Inuyasha? pues nada, menrtira, si algo paso, pero te lo contare al final, de la ultima vez que lo vi cuando me cito debajo del gran arbol en la epoca antigua, y me dijo a la cara " Kagome estoy aun enamorado de mi ex mujer, aun la amo, por todo lo que vivimos en los ultimos meses" eso fue todo para mi, senti un frio que recorrio mis entrañas, todo se detuvo alli, es como si madre me hubiera despertado un dia para otro en la mañana y todo, hubiera sido un sueño, senti ese frio todo esa noche, ya que despues de decirme esas palabras Inuyasha me miro, me dijo como despedida "lo siento" y partio, no espero mi respuesta, no espero nada.

Como poder entender los sentimientos de los hombres, si por mas que buscas en tu interior, siempre encuentras respuestas distintas, pero ha pasado el tiempo, ya mas de un mes del dia que me encontre con Inu, en el pozo, he sufrido mucho despues de eso, sin embargo he logrado seguir llendo al mundo antiguo, aun me duele ver a Inu, que pasa por mi lado sin ni siquiera decirme hola, si no lo hago yo, jamas me saludaria, por mas que pienso no se la razon exacta para el hecho de que me buscara, si para el Kagome Higurashi ya estaba muerta y sepultada desde hacia cinco años, no lo se.

Por suerte pasaron los dias, donde cada noche estaba pegada a la ventana esperando que esos cabellos plateados se asomaran, que esos bellos ojitos volvieran a mirarme como antes, como hace cinco años, pero este dolor me hizo madurar un poco mas, si bien, aun siento un cariño hacia el, ya no es amor, le ofreci mi amistad, pero no la quizo, cuanta tristeza me dio que ya ni como amiga me queria, pero por suerte todo eso ha pasado, ya su recuerdo no me duele.

Espero que todo en su vida siga bien, que logre la estabilidad que tanto buscaba en su vida, que sea muy feliz, la perla me la mando con Kaede una noche, cada noche la veo brillar en mi mesita, tantas cosas vivi a causa de esa pequeña perla, tan insignificante para muchos y tan importante para otros, aveces la miro fijamente y recuerdo cada aventura que vivi con Inuyasha y con mis amigos, cuantas veces no arriesgamos la vida por un fragmento, cuantas veces desee en secreto que la perla no fuera recostituida una vez mas, para asi, seguir al lado de mi primer amor, Inuyasha.

Aveces en el trabajo mi mente divaga, y recuerda momentos de hace cinco años, el que mas atesoro es cuando arriesgue mi vida en momentos que Inuyasha se estaba separando de su lado humano y convirtiendose en una completa bestia (por decirlo de alguna forma), al mirar el espejo donde se estaba absorbiendo el alma humana de Inu, corri hacia el, me refugie en su pecho, senti las garras de el en mis hombros que me herian, pero no importo, no iba a dejar que Inu humano se perdiera, cuanto miedo tuve, cuando en un arrebato subi mi rostro, y pose mis labios en los de Inu, y el respondio a mi beso, y me beso, por primera vez, senti que Inu era mi chico, que ese momento el era mio, y yo de el, me senti tan feliz, tan llena de alegria, por Dios, solo desearia un minuto de ese instante volverlo a revivir, pero nada traera eso, nada.

Como me dijo el monje Miroku, durante estos cinco años que pasaron mi vida se detuvo, no segui viviendo siempre espere que Inu volviera, pero eso nunca paso, y cuando sucedio quize volver a buscar ese tiempo que habia perdido, que habiamos perdido, sin embargo el tiempo nos cambio a ambos, yo me hize una mujer y el un hombre, el siguio su vida y yo la mia, aunque siempre con la esperanza de que un dia el volviera a buscarme y que todo siguiera como antes, que tonta fui, ahora reconosco que perdi mi tiempo, pero ya no importa.

En la universidad conoci a un chico muy simpatico, tenemos mucho en comun, estar a su lado me ha hecho olvidar a Inu, me hace reir, y es muy tierno conmigo, creo que me gusta mucho, el me dijo que estar a mi lado lo hace estar en las nubes, que divertido, ya que aveces siento lo mismo.

Sin embargo algo ocurrio anoche que hizo que mis cimientos tambalearan, anoche fui al tiempo antiguo, al llegar sali del pozo, respire hondamente, que delicia es el aire en ese lugar, lleve algunas cosas que Sango me pidio, y al irme alguien me tomo del brazo, al girar era Inuyasha, que bello se veia, tan hombre ahora, me puse nerviosa no lo niego, me miro fijamente y me dijo "Kagome nunca te he olvidado, la puerta entre los dos nunca ha sido cerrada" y me beso la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, esto me hizo estremecer.

Anoche al volver a mi mundo, me sentia extraña, que mas decir que no he podido quitarme de la mente este acontecimiento...

Querido diario, la vida sigue, esta vez no me hare ilusiones, si pasa algo te lo contare, eso no lo dudes, ahora debo irme a dormir, mañana domingo debo estudiar para un examen.

Deseame suerte en el examen de fisica.  
Un beso.  
Kagome.

P.D: Por que Inuyasha me dijo eso, si no esta tan enamorado de su mujer?

P.D: No puedo negarlo, al recordar ese calido beso, me estremesco... que tonta soy, me estoy volviendo a ilusionar...

* * *

Cuanto no tengo que agradecer a las amigas que me he hecho, que me han apoyado por esta pagina, por el msn y por el correo, no saben lo importante que fueron sus palabras, su apoyo y esa incondicional amistad, en especial a Ayame y a la pequeña Rin que estuvieron la noche que mas llore, cuando Inu se comporto como idiota (media novedad), eso me hace sentir que no estoy sola, que dentro de todo este dolor que senti conoci a personas maravillosas, que sufrian mas que yo, gracias amigas por todo, y por leer esta historia y hacerla suya.

Como imaginan el final es solo fantasia, despues del beso que le dio Inu, me dieron ganas de seguir el diario... ustedes me dicen.

Nos vemos muy pronto... chaolin!


	5. Un martes extraño

Hola a todos! que felicidad es recibir sus mensajes de animo y saludos no saben lo feliz que me pone saber que les gusta mi diario,

Respecto a la historia esta esta girando en nuevos sentidos, ya que actualmente el verdadero Inuyasha (Alex) simplemente ya se olvido de mi, y me ignora, asi que mejor lo deje en el olvido, asi que el Inu que uso ahora es el verdadero... ja ja ja ja que enredo, pero el nuevo personaje de ojos azules si existe y todo lo que paso junto a el es realidad, lo de Inu es invencion mia, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Querido diario!

No se que ocurrio, no se, el chico de quien te hable, me gustaba mucho, hasta me hizo olvidar un poco a Inuyasha, pero este martes ocurrio algo extraño que hizo que cambiara todo.

Ese dia me levante con muy poco animo de ir a la Universidad, pero tenia una ilusion veria a mi chico de ojos azules, esto me animo un poco, lo veria despues de clases, aunque la clase de fisica estuvo muy aburrida, inclusive tuve que luchar conmigo misma para no quedarme dormida, en fin al salir de clases, fui al lugar donde siempre nos encontramos, cuando llegue no estaba me sente a esperarlo cuando ya habia decidido irme, llego, tengo que reconocerlo al verlo no me anime en lo absoluto, no se que me paso.

Paso los minutos, al verlo, ya no me parecio interezante, todo lo que me habia atraido de el, se borro en segundos, que habia ocurrido, no se?.., quizas ese beso tan inocente de Inu cambio todo en mi, por Dios despues de sentir que este sentimiento habia vuelto a dormir...

Ese dia conversamos mucho, de temas cada vez mas intimos, como los sentimientos y la soledad, ambos callamos en un momento, nos miramos y nuestros labios se juntaron, esperaba ese beso pero no fue la sensacion que ansiaba sentir, simplemente no senti nada, el lo noto, pero no dijo nada, decidimos partir ya que la hora estaba muy avanzada y tenia que regresar al templo.

Cuando caminabamos por el parque donde estabamos, yo lo detuve y le pedi que me besara, queria quitar todo recuerdo de aquellos ojos dorados que me estaban perturbando desde aquel beso, el me miro y no dijo nada, solo me atrajo a el y me abrazo, cerre mis ojos, y me apoye en su pecho, cruze mis brazos entorno a su espalda, pero...senti la diferencia, su espalda no era ancha como la del, su cuerpo era tan frio al compararlo con el calor que emitia Inuyasha, como desee en esos momentos estar en sus brazos, quize volver a sentir la textura de su traje rojo, sentir su cabello largo entre mis dedos, pero nada de eso habia en ese momento, quizas fue coincidencia, no se, pero comenzo a llover muy suavemente, senti como si el cielo lloraba junto a mi, ya que no puede evitar sentir esa tristeza en mi interior, aquella lluvia cubrieron mis lagrimas, extrañaba a mi Inuyasha.

Cuando me acompaño a la salida del parque, el me dijo que la habia pasado muy bien y que cada dia le gustaba mas, yo no le conteste nada solo le sonrei hipocritamente, ya que en mi interior no sentia nada, cuando el se retiro y comenze a caminar por la acera, miraba el suelo en forma muy distraida, recordaba los minutos antes, el chico se veia muy ilusionado por mi, pero no queria hacerle daño, no se lo merecia, ni yo tampoco, no sabia que hacer.

Estaba tan distraida que no me di cuenta quien caminaba a mi lado, cuando me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el, me di cuenta, casi grito si no hubiera sido que me tapo la boca con su mano, no supe que decir, ni que hacer, solo senti su aroma tan cerca de mi, tan increiblemente como siempre recordaba "Inuyasha"

Por que me tenia en sus brazos, por que mis tontas manos se cruzaron por su espalda, por que sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, por que sencillamente sus labios se encontraron con los mios, no lo se.

Solo se, que no habia estado mas feliz desde hace mas de 5 años, todo dolor se borro en ese momento glorioso, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, mis deditos jugaron con su cabello, creo que el tampoco sabia lo que estaba pasando, no dijimos nada, solo estuvimos abrazados, besandonos largamente.

Su beso? te preguntaras amigo, no hay palabras, no hay definicion precisa para definirlo, solo se que miles de mariposas volaban por mi estomago, que sentia la dicha salir por mis poros, que no pude aguantar mas y me entregue a sus fuertes brazos, abandone toda voluntad que tenia, nada en ese momento me importaba, ni el pasado ni el futuro, solo estar con el tenia importancia.

Quisiera relatarte cada instante de esos minutos, pero estoy muy cansada, hoy me toco mucho trabajar, mañana te relatare todo lo que paso, eso si te tengo que decir algo en secreto.

_¡ESTOY FELIZZZZZZZZZZ!_

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado, que puedo decir mi dilema se fue a otro personaje, no se que hacer de verdad, pero ya les contare el resto en el siguiente capitulo de mi diario.

Muchisisisiisisimas gracias a ustedes que me mandan mensajes cada vez mas lindos, y por siaca, el diariono lo continue porqueestaba de verdad cansada,ya que toco trabajar toda la tarde parada, pero prometo escribir muy pronto.

A cada una muchos besos, y cuidense.

_Ayame fire_ me pondre de cabeza a leer tu fic no me habias dicho que tenias escrito, gracias amiguita por todo.

_VickyInuyasha_ , te pido muchas diculpas por no agregarte a mi msn, apenas si entro a este, mil disculpas desde ya, agregame tu por fis, si kieres claro.

A la autora de _Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor_, te pido mil disculpas por no escribirte nada, pero es enserio que no he tenido tiempo, pero este fin de semana ademas de estudiar fisica ( me voy a poner a leer tu historia porque me quede intrigada con lo que paso con Naraku y Kagome...

_Miroku _gracias por aun apreciarme y no olvidarme despues de todo lo vivido, eres un amor, te quiero mucho

_**Hasta siempre...

* * *

**_


	6. Solo has existido tu

_Mil disculpas a todos por no continuar la historia, pero hoy si me pongo al dia, estuve con los ultimos examenes de la carrera que estudio, trabajo y novio (el chico de ojitos azules), bueno la historia ya no es triste, como se dice despues de la tormenta sale el sol, mil perdones a mis amigas del msn, ya que me desapareci de un dia para otro, lo que ocurrio fue que un maldito me hackeo el correo impidiendome entrar a mi correo y msn nunca mas, pero volvere.. je je je.  
Espero que les guste la historia._

* * *

Agosto 14 ... 

Hola diario! debes estar muy enojado, ya ni te escribo, pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y la carrera, pero por fin puedo decir que estoy feliz y muy ilusionada, como no he olvidado detalles de ese dia de la lluvia, Inuyasha y yo, puedo seguir el relato...

La lluvia empapaba mi cuerpo, sin embargo no me importo ni en lo mas minimo, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en sus labios, en su brazos que rodeaban mi cintura, como habia esperado aquello, años sin el, cuantas lagrimas habia derramado por su culpa, pero todo se olvidaba, incluso mi chico de ojos claros, solo hacia minutos que ese niño me habia besado pero no podia ser comparado con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, era mi Inuyasha, mi querido Inuyasha, 5 años habian pasado por Dios senti que los años se habian congelado, no senti ni el peso de esos años, si la pena habia sido mi mejor amiga durante esos años, ahora drasticamente se habian ido.

No se cuanto tiempo duro, solo se que Inuyasha me tomo la cara en sus manos, yo lo rodie con mis brazos, senti su cabello humedo entre mis dedos, llore no lo pude evitar, gracias a Dios que el no lo noto porque la lluvia borro las marcas y el aroma, me senti tan pequeña en sus brazos, y tan dichosa cuando abri los ojos y vi que me besaba con los ojos abiertos, me dijo muy despacio "Kagome, mi niña" esas simples palabras me hicieron sonreir, la dicha en mi interior era tan infinita, no sabia que hacer, solo me deje llevar, Inuyasha seguia con sus manos en mi rostro, yo incline mi cabeza para ser acariciada por esa mano el sonrio.

Como poder inmortalizar toda la escena sino atravez de palabras, aunque todas las emociones que tenia mi interior, no pueden ser expresadas con palabras, ya que estan no existen, solo puedo entender una cosa, que amaba a Inuyasha desde siempre, si era la reencarnacion de la legendaria Kikyo, significaba que una parte de mi amaba a Inuyasha antes de nacer, 500 años antes de venir al mundo lo amaba, entendia como Kikyo lo amo como ocupo sus ultimas fuerzas para sellar a Inuyasha en un sueño eterno, tambien entendia porque me odiaba tanto esa mujer a mi, y yo la odio a ella, ambas amamos al mismo hombre, ironicamente ambas somos una sola.

Inuyasha me atrajo una vez mas a el, "Kagome no quiero que ningun hombre te toque, al verte con ese hombre en el parque senti que esa ira dentro de mi...tu eres mia Kagome" sus palabras en susurros sonaban muy rudas y pero aunque siempre odie la palabra "mia" en esos momentos me sonaron como la mas linda melodia, como poder parar este sin fin de emociones en mi interior, como tratar de ser fuerte cuando solo deseaba rendirme a el, lo amo que estupidez como amo a este tonto Inuyasha.

La lluvia no ceso en ningun momento si la gente nos miraba, debian haber pensado que estabamos completamente locos, ademas Inuyasha no tapaba sus orejitas, aunque a esa altura nada importaba.

Como en los viejos tiempos, Inuyasha me tomo en sus brazos, era como si solo hubiera sido ayer, salto de techo en techo, llegamos a mi casa en pocos minutos, la ventana de mi habitacion estaba entre abierta, por ahy entramos pero no encendimos la luz, en el piso inferior se sentia el tv quizas Sota y mama veian algo entretenido, Inuyasha me miro y sonrio "como en los viejos tiempos" y rio, el estaba estilando su cabello se pegaba en su rostro, el mio tambien, pero no importo, solo deseaba estar junto a el, deseaba repetir el beso, me acerque a el por suerte la oscuridad no era total ya luz del piso inferior se filtraba, sin miedo lo mire a los ojos, puse mis brazos en su cuello, senti como sus brazos se cerraban entorno a mi, nos besamos con mas pasion, sentia mil sensaciones en mi interior, Inuyasha paro un instante "Kagome te vas a refriar si no te quitas esa ropa mojada" "no importa" le dije, y segui besandolo, era tan distinta la emocion, el sentimiento que sentia en ese momento a la vivida con el chico que habia estado antes, no queria continuar pensando en el, senti que Inuyasha me arrastraba al borde de la cama, abri los ojos apenas pude saber si el los tenia abiertos, senti un miedo en mi interior, era aquello que estaba pensando, lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento?.

Cuando estaba en el borde de la cama, el me hizo sentar, se separo de mi, se quito la katana del cinto apoyandola en la mesa y luego la parte de arriba de su traje, yo estaba muy nerviosa solo podia mirarlo, se arrodillo ante mi, estaba nerviosisima, me tomo el pie, me saco el zapato, luego el otro, "no estes nerviosa no te hare daño, solo deseo que estes mas comoda", lo que paso a continuacion me hace sonrojar en estos momentos, me quito la ropa de a poco, hasta quedar solo con mi ropa interior, yo temblaba de los nervios y quizas del frio, el se quito la ropa tambien, los nervios no se disipaban con el correr de los minutos, el se arrodillo una vez mas

"kagome deseo que seas mia" cuando iba a contestar el puso un dedo sobre mis labios

"aun no, primero debo saber si aun quieres estar conmigo, si aun...", "¿si aun te amo, Inuyasha?",

"Si" esa palabra sono con tristeza bajando la cabeza

"Inuyasha yo..." puso nuevamente un dedo en mis labios

"Se que no meresco nada de ti, te deje cuando mas me necesitabas, fui un maldito, jamas volvi por ti, pero nunca te deje sola, siempre vine, pero te veia de lejos, muchas noches me paraba en ese arbol (indico habia la ventana) y veia como descansabas, o como el aroma de tus lagrimas me entristecian, cuantas veces quize gritar tu nombre, muchas veces quise estar contigo, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo, de que Naraku vieniera a tu mundo, miedo que sufrieras, pero jamas pense que el mayor miedo y a la vez dolor era verte triste por mi culpa, sentia que si no dejaba de venir tu te olvidarias de mi"

sus palabras me causaban un dolor en mi interior, el siempre habia estado cuidandome, el frio se hizo latente encendi la luz, Inuyasha se limpio la cara, el lloraba como yo, saque de debajo de mi almohada el pijama el giro para que me desnudara, una vez vestida me acerque a Inuyasha y coloque una manta sobre sus hombros desnudos, y volvi a sentarme al borde de la cama, las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, cuando el giro

"No llores, si quieres que me vaya me voy, pero por favor no llores,  
ver ese sufrimiento en tus ojos es el peor castigo que hay"

"Inuyasha cada dia de estos 5 años me pregunte que habia hecho mal, que en que me habia equivocado para que me dejaras, Inuyasha me dejaste pudiste volver a amar, rehacer tu vida, pero yo no, siempre te espere, siempre tuve la esperanza que me vendrias a buscar, pero termine pensando que solo era una carga molesta para ti, y que...",

El se acerco a mi, me tomo las manos y las refugio entre las suyas "Nunca, escuchame nunca, te deje de amar (creo que abri mucho los ojos) aunque no me creas, siempre te ame, si hubiera dado la vida la daba por ti encantado, si bien tuve que reiniciar mi vida fue para tratar de olvidarte, pero siempre fue inutil, solo estabas tu en mi pensamiento, por algo venia a verte, pero nada era suficiente, me uni con una mujer (esas palabras dolieron como si me quemaban) humana que tenia un parecido a ti, pero jamas la pude amar, cuando supe que estaba esperando un hijo mio, por fin tuve la esperanza que eso cambiaria las cosas, pero el niño murio, todas mis ilusiones murieron con el, solo queria escapar, mi mujer (esa palabra como me hacia daño) siempre supo que habia una mujer que yo adoraba, amaba y que tarde o temprano volveria con ella, y esa eres tu mi Kagome, hasta ese momento si hubiera dudado por lo que sentia por ti, cuando te volvi a ver en el pozo supe que estaba enamorado de ti por completo".

"Pero Kikyo, ella es de quien tu estabas enamorado eso lo demostraste siempre en especial cuando aparecieron los 7 guerreros"

"Kikyo (suspiro) pense que la amaba, quizes si la ame, no te lo puedo negar, pero hasta con el correr de los años sin ti, me di cuenta que ese amor era un cariño infinito, respeto y agradecimiento, pero el amor que siento en estos momentos no se compara con ninguno, sin ti Kagome no soy nadie, no soy nada"

"Pero porque no me hablabas?"

"Miedo Kagome, tenia mucho miedo?"

"Miedo a que?"

"El dia que nos volvimos a ver, pense que estarias enfurecida, me lo merecia, esperaba otra reaccion de ti, pero ver esa alegria de la Kagome de antes, simplemente me acobardo y no supe como volver a estar frente a ti, estaba preparado para 1000 abajos, pero no para tu sonrisa que me desarmo por completo"

"Pero que ocurrio ahora, que te hizo besarme de esa forma?"

"Ver que ese chico te podia dar todo lo que me negado a ofrecerte, que en solo minutos podias olvidarme por completo, me hizo reaccionar, se que soy un maldito machista, como me lo decias mil veces, pero no queria perderte, ademas como me lo dijo Miroku el amor verdadero es uno en la vida, el resto solo es para tratar de olvidar a este, hasta el a vuelto a ver a Sango a escondidas, atravez de ellos me di cuenta que debia recuperte".

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome"

Inuyasha se sento a mi lado en la cama, busco mis labios y yo los de el, nos volvimos a besar, el me empujo suavementepara que me recostara sobre la cama, mis pies colgaban en el borde de esta, se recosto a mi lado, aun besandonos, el empezo a acariciar mi vientre, esto me producia una oleada de placer, hasta la fecha aun era virgen, asi que todo esto era nuevo para mi, los besos de Inu se hicieron mas apasionados, sus manos estuvieron a punto de llegar a mis pechos, dentro de mi eso deseaba, pero el no subio mas, aunque su repiracion se hizo mas pesada, cuando mi mano busco su cuerpo, el me tomo la mano, a esta altura su excitacion era evidente y la mia tambien.

Cuanto espere para que esto ocurriera, por fin me entregaria a mi amado Inuyasha

"Inuyasha te amo" en un suave susurro...

* * *

_Que paso, despues de esa frase? pues de hay les cuento...en el mismo horario y en el mismo lugar._

_Las extraño amigas..._


End file.
